300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Festival Anchor Recruitment (2019.07.01)
Introduction Right now, the "Douyu Live Broadcast Platform" and "300 Heroes" are now officially holding a one-month summer anchor recruitment event! Everyone is welcome to join and become an anchor. During the event, you will be able to have a chance to get various rewards, and the most outstanding anchors will have the chance to sign an official contract with "Douyu" and get a promotion for their live broadcast. Play 300 Heroes and battle on Douyu, this summer vacation will heat you up more than ever! Event Time Start: ' 1st July 2019 '''End: ' 31 July 2019 Registration Method #Log in the Douyu account on the Douyu website. #Click on the "Personal Center" (个人中心) -> "Host Recruitment" (主播招募) -> "Online Game" (网游竞技) -> "300 Zone" (300专区) for registration. #Join the Douyu's 300 Heroes Anchor Recruitment Group "782420961". #After entering the group, modify your own business card with "Douyu ID" + "Room Number". #For further information, please read the group announcement in detail. Activity Content The host who participates in the event needs to live broadcast their game only in the "300 Heroes" zone. After the event, all participators will gain their rewards according to their live duration and popularity during the event. The anchors who have outstanding performance will receive additional rewards. Rewards '''King of Eternity (永恒之王) *Top 10 Anchors who have the duration of broadcasting no less than 60 hours during the statistical activity period. Battlefield Warlord (战场霸主) *Top 10 Anchors who have the duration of broadcasting no less than 50 hours during the statistical activity period. Fearless Braver (无畏勇者) *Top 10 Anchors who have the duration of broadcasting no less than 50 hours and have average heat (value for determining your popularity) no less than 100 during the statistical activity period. Notes *The same participator can't obtain all three rewards at the same time. *However, two rewards can be obtained by the same participator at the same time. *Those rewards are only for live broadcasting on Douyu. There are no in-game rewards on this event. Matters Needing Attention #The activity reward list will be announced within 10 working days. Please pay attention to the Douyu's news information and the group's announcement. The activity rewards will be distributed as fast as possible after the event ends. #The anchors who participate in the event on 300 Heroes" zone should modify their game ID to "斗鱼XXX" or "DouyuXXX" to be prioritized of getting helpful resources such as recommendation...etc. #The content of the live broadcast is limited to "300 Heroes", the live broadcast of other contents will not include in the duration of the live broadcast for the event. #During the live broadcast, the host who broadcasts a malicious black screen, plays other video games or reveals a cheating method for the game during their live broadcast, the duration of those times will be doubled in calculation and those times will be counted as suspension time that will be used as a deduction for the duration of broadcasting of the event. #Multiple violations of the event rule (mentioned above) will cancel the qualification of the participators on the event. #It's strictly forbidden to cheat the event by any means (including manipulation of popularity), once any participator found of cheating, their right for participating the event will be immediately nullified. #The final interpretation of the event belongs to Douyu.